exodus_ffxifandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Here on Exodus we don't have many rules. The ones we do have are to keep the server healthy and fun. They're short and sweet: Exploiting Glitches Purposefully exploiting glitches will not be tolerated, and an appropriate punishment shall be applied to all players involved when we detect the exploit. Anything the player gained from using the exploit will be removed, along with additional items/currencies/points. If you're not sure if it's an exploit, ask, or use common sense. You will also be rewarded for reporting glitches to staff. Serverwide LS Pearl We ask that you please have the Serverwide linkshell pearl on at all times, in either slot #1 or #2.. Important information flows through this chat channel, and we don't want you to miss any of it! Player-to-player Interaction GMs generally do not get involved in the players social interactions. However, if a situation becomes too hostile, we will step in and take action. Make it a point to be generally civil to your fellow Exodusians and all will be well in the world. Concerning linkshells: Here on Exodus, we have a vision. That vision is to allow the players to experience the game how they want to with the amount of time they are able to commit. With that, Linkshells are able to be made. The linkshells are free to conduct and accept whoever they want into their flock. However they want to manage that is up to them. If there is an event you want to attend that is hosted elsewhere or by someone else (LS or otherwise) then that's between your LS and the player. Exodus staff won't be resolving any issues that are player-based that do not require our intervention. We do however, require you to have Serverwide on at all times for dissemination of information. As Exodus staff we encourage LSs to work together as a team to schedule, to breed an environment of cooperation. If we see the scheduler being used maliciously, we will revoke your access. Dynamis Players are welcome to attend any Dynamis event hosted by any group they desire. Each group that hosts an event is in charge of their own rules in addition to these. Please see our the Dynamis section of our FAQ page for more details on Dynamis on Exodus. * Currency is duplicated at the end of each run by a GM. All currency needs to be accounted for on one character. If a GM is not on, a screenshot of currency in the event leaders inventory + a screenshot of the alliance that attended must be submitted. * As an event leader running Dynamis, we expect you to be trustworthy in contacting a GM with the overall amount of currency gathered throughout the run. At any time we may request screenshots or review logs if we suspect dishonesty. You're given a temporary place of respect and leadership while hosting an event and abuse or cheating will not be tolerated. * Note: code is being worked on to make the duplication process automatic, so a GM doesn't have to be involved. Auction House Here on Exodus, we stock the Auction House with crafting materials as a convenience. We are not obligated to do this for the players here. That being said, if anyone is seen purposefully buying out the entire auction house stock of any item, that item will be permanently removed from the auction house, and the item will be removed from all player inventories. Please be considerate to your fellow players when buying.